


Love On Smack

by Dunkelgelb



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Oral Sex, PWP, Pregnancy, Romance, Witchfinder General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelgelb/pseuds/Dunkelgelb
Summary: Springtime breeding season has arrived in Edo once again and this time, the reproductive heat of it has Kagura in its grip.  She seeks out InuYasha for “relief” and it only takes the preparation of a love den and a little Tetsuseiga-related coercion to get him to provide it.  PWP.





	

**Love On Smack**

**Summary** :  Springtime breeding season has arrived in Edo once again and this time, the reproductive heat of it has Kagura in its grip.  She seeks out InuYasha for “relief” and it only takes the preparation of a love den and a little Tetsuseiga-related coercion to get him to provide it.  PWP.

Partially Inspired by Deviantart and Patreon artist xong’s gorgeous, slightly naughty Kagura pic, found here: <http://www.deviantart.com/art/Kagura-of-the-wind-664236253>

 

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; I own no part of it.  “Love On Smack” is a song from English band Witchfinder General’s 1983 album “Friends of Hell,” labeled by Heavy Metal Records; I do not own the song.  I write this story for recreational purposes only and make no financial profit from it.

~~~~

 

            As springtime dusk fell over Edo, InuYasha reclined against the thick trunk of Goshinboku, sitting high up atop one of its biggest, sturdiest leaf-covered branches.  With his hands tucked into the opposite sleeves of his Fire-Rat haori, he cradled a sheathed Tetsuseiga against a shoulder, his eyes closed as he tried to nap.  Sleep wouldn’t come to him, though, as the insistent thumping of his heart beating in his furry, triangular dog ears told him that a particular need of his body had not yet been satisfied.

            With the arrival of spring, breeding season was in full swing and InuYasha could smell it in the air.  To his sensitive dog demon nose, it was intoxicating, the frenzied act of reproduction distilled into a scent that heated his blood in his veins, turning it into liquid fire within him.  His heartbeat was a quick, rhythmic _ba-bump, ba-bump_ in his ears and his chest rose and fell with his distressed breathing.  Between his thighs under his red hakama, his cock was already at a state of semi-erection, his big half-demon balls full and heavy in their smooth, hairless sac.  His body silently screamed at him to find a willing female and secure his bloodline.  Repeatedly, if necessary.  Despite his physical arousal, he was without his preferred method of relieving it.

            In just the past few hours, InuYasha had another fight with Kagome.  The fight had been over something trivial, as usual, something neither he nor she _really_ cared about.  The hanyou warrior supposed it was a symptom of their combined hormones, given the season.  With their physical youth, the two of them hadn’t yet completely mastered how to control those hormones or read each other’s body language, and so their fight had culminated in another petty shouting match, resulting in her ‘sitting’ him into another dimension and storming off to her own time on the other side of the Bone Eater well.  Fortunately, InuYasha knew that he and Kagome hadn’t hurt each other too badly.  The breeding heat aside, he had already cooled off and he was confident that by morning, she would, too.

            Still, without Kagome, InuYasha was left seriously hot and bothered, leading him to take refuge in Goshinboku and distance himself from his other friends.  He was highly attracted to Sango and he often fantasized about her, but she was Miroku’s woman.  There were plenty of other young, attractive women in Edo, but he was nowhere near as close to them as Kagome or Sango.  Almost desperate, he considered masturbation, but he refrained, wanting to save his passion for when Kagome had returned.  When she _did_ return, he fully intended to give her a rut she’d never forget.  Until then, though, all he could do was maintain his discipline and try not to lose his mind.

            Night came, a waxing half-moon emerging past the horizon.  A certain pair of ruby red eyes observed InuYasha from the starry night sky above as the hanyou warrior tried to sleep.  They flickered with excitement, even _anticipation_ , and the female wind demon they belonged to leaned forward atop her giant, enchanted feather, swooping down on InuYasha from above.  Just as InuYasha felt himself beginning to drift off at last, Kagura leapt off her feather and landed in a neat, silent crouch upon the length of tree branch directly in front of him.  Even with her demonic agility, this was an impressive feat by any standard, considering the limited range of movement her layered kimono afforded.

            The sensation of the tree branch flexing slightly beneath Kagura’s added weight shook InuYasha back awake and he opened his golden eyes to find the lovely wind witch leering right in his face.  She bent down to loom over him, revealing that she had tied her red-and-white outer kimono and the blue and green ones she wore beneath it quite loosely, giving him a good view of her generous cleavage.  Her full breasts seemed to shine milky white in the dim moonlight, two big, beautiful globes of wind demon woman-flesh squeezed together for him to see.  InuYasha startled and Kagura grinned to him as she stripped Tetsuseiga out of his grasp.  “I’ll be taking this,” she stated matter-of-factly to him with audible pleasure dripping from her sultry female voice.  “See you!”

            Kagura leapt vertically out of Goshinboku and plucked a feather from her bound, glossy black hair, calling upon her _kaze_ magic and willing her feather to increase in size until it was ten feet long, the size of a small canoe.  She landed atop her giant feather and the wind picked up at her command, carrying her up and away from a dumbfounded InuYasha.  “Hey!  _Hey!_ ” InuYasha called after her, taking to his feet atop his tree branch.  “Give my sword back!”

**(Soundtrack: Witchfinder General – Love On Smack)**

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXXxh1fq8sw** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXXxh1fq8sw)

            InuYasha stepped off Goshinboku’s branch and fell thirty feet to the mossy forest floor beneath, landing without injury.  He then broke into an all-out sprint to chase after Kagura, weaving around big oaks and vaulting over fallen logs to keep her in his sight through the thick forest canopy above.  She had taken Tetsuseiga and in all likelihood, she was going to deliver it to Naraku.  He couldn’t wait to go get his friends – he had to reclaim Tetsuseiga _immediately._

            Kagura’s flight path led InuYasha way from Edo and up the semi-forested side of a short mountain that stood nearby.  Strangely, Kagura guided the wind around her so that she flew straight and level, at a fairly low altitude and speed given her feather’s impressive maneuverability and flight envelope.  Recognizing this, InuYasha felt that she was deliberately allowing him to follow her.  Soon, she passed over a grassy clearing in the mountain forest and she descended to land in it, sending her feather sailing off to stand still, all alone, and wait for her pursuer.

            As was Kagura’s intent, InuYasha arrived on the scene just seconds later, slowing his gait to step into the clearing with mounting suspicion.  He wondered: was this a _trap?_   He couldn’t smell Naraku or any of his demonic horde, but the evil oni lord could have been masking his presence somehow.  Regardless of whether Naraku was lurking around or not, Kagura was dangerous enough on her own, and without his Tetsuseiga or his friends, InuYasha knew he was alone in facing her.

            “What the _fuck_ , Kagura?” InuYasha cursed at the wind witch.  “What’s Naraku playing at this time, trying to get my sword?”

            “He’s _not._ I’m acting alone,” Kagura replied, to InuYasha’s intrigue.  She held up Tetsuseiga as if to taunt him with it.  “I needed your attention.  This precious sword of yours seemed a good way to get it.”

            InuYasha cracked his knuckles threateningly, the demonic claws at his fingertips gleaming with lethal sharpness.  “You’ll get more than my attention if you don’t give me my sword,” he warned to Kagura.  “Hand it over!”

            Kagura slipped her free hand under her outer kimono and drew her own weapon, her folding magic fan, snapping it open.  She gave it an experimental swipe to one side of her and the grass and trees in that direction shuddered under the blast of wind it produced.  “Come and get it, if you _dare_ ,” she challenged.

            Undaunted, InuYasha crouched low and leapt forward at Kagura, crossing dozens of yards of open grass in seconds as the wind sorceress waved her fan at him deftly, casting her _Dance of Blades_ at him.  Dozens of spinning blades, made out of visible compressed air, flung out of her fan, slicing toward InuYasha in a wide, shotgun-like pattern.  The hanyou warrior dodged most of them, but a few of them glanced over his arms and legs, exploding in gusts as tiny cannon shells.  InuYasha snarled out in pain; the blades stung when they hit him, but this time, they weren’t hitting as hard as he remembered them the last time around.  They also weren’t _cutting_ through his Fire-Rat clothing, as he knew they were fully capable of.

            Having survived Kagura’s apparently-weakened wind blades, InuYasha came within striking distance of the wind witch herself.  By this point, he knew that she was just playing with him, as when it came to Kagura and her magic fan, the Dance of Blades was one of her _tamer_ techniques.  Rather than try and hit her with his fists or cut her up with his claws, to try and _hurt_ her when she was clearly not trying to seriously hurt him, he merely reached around her and made a grab for Tetsuseiga as she held it in her hand.  “Ah, ah,” Kagura chided to him, beginning to play ‘keep away’ with his sword.  She held it away from him and stepped back, dodging and weaving around his relatively clumsier lunges with the fluid, feminine grace that her name implied.  Kagura – _God Entertainment._

            “Come _on_ , Kagura!” InuYasha rasped in rising annoyance, unable to match Kagura’s agile footwork.  “Give it _back!_ ”

            Suddenly, Kagura worked herself around an especially exasperated grab of InuYasha’s and pressed her body firmly to his, letting him feel her warmth and the size and softness of her breasts through their clothes.  She touched her lips to his to steal a kiss from him and he stilled against her, his golden eyes going wide with surprise.  Before he had much more time to think or react, she pulled away from him, leaving each of them utterly breathless from the sheer electricity of their kiss.  “Soon,” she whispered to him, licking her glossy red lips to consider his clean, male taste and flicking the edge of her magic fan over his chin.  “But for now, _follow your nose_.”

            Kagura blasted InuYasha away from her with a powerful, yet harmless gust of wind, throwing him back several feet and knocking him to the grassy ground.  With that same gust, she seemed to vanish, a single feather from her hair left fluttering in the air where she had stood just a moment before.  InuYasha righted himself on the ground and returned to his feet, feeling a gentle breeze flowing over him from further up the forested mountainside, a trail for him to follow.  He sniffed the air and his heart suddenly began to pound as he realized what he was smelling.

            Arousal.  _Kagura’s_ arousal.

            Kagura was in heat, just like InuYasha, and the hanyou warrior could certainly smell it.  Almost by instinct, he began to run in the direction that Kagura’s pheromone-laden scent was coming from, leaving the grassy clearing and re-entering the forest.  Less than a minute later, he found the wind witch’s red-and-white outer kimono discarded upon the forest floor, obviously left behind for him to find.  Stooping down to pick it up, and continued onward to find Kagura’s blue intermediate kimono in the same state. 

            InuYasha’s heart beat harder and faster in his chest, speeding up with rising male excitement.  Suddenly, he wasn’t much thinking about Tetsuseiga.  Kagura’s scent told him that she was _creaming_ wet already and with him holding most of her clothes, she couldn’t be wearing a whole lot, anymore.  As he followed her scent, he sighted the entrance to a cave, one that appeared to reach deep into the mountain’s side.  Kagura’s scent led him directly to it and he reached it in just a few demonic bounds.  He found the wind witch’s fan laying on the ground just before it.  It was as a message, telling InuYasha that Kagura was inside, and except for Tetsuseiga, which she probably couldn’t use, she was _unarmed_.

            Picking up Kagura’s fan, InuYasha entered the cave with caution, his golden half-demon eyes allowing him to see even in the darkness.  The darkness soon melted away, a beacon-like corona of flickering light shining at the back of the cave for InuYasha to see, and the hanyou warrior approached it to discover the source.  What he found stole his breath, for dozens of glowing candles stood upon the cave’s stone floor, forming a horseshoe around a bed of piled-up animal furs, a bed upon which a barely-dressed Kagura sat in wait.

            It was a fucking _love nest_ , featuring perhaps the _ultimate_ female lover.

            The candles bathed the cave’s walls in soft orange light, creating a relaxed, intimate atmosphere, perfect for two people to enjoy each other’s body and company.  Kagura’s ruby eyes seemed to catch the candles’ light and transform it into an alluring glow all their own.  Wearing only the thin green silk of her skimpy inner yukata, she said nothing, remaining silent so as to gauge InuYasha’s reaction.  If her heart had been inside her chest at that moment, she was certain it would have been _pounding_ , hammering against her lungs from within.  Her breathing was quick and shallow, her voluptuous chest swelling out and sinking in with a vigor that she was sure InuYasha could see.  Now was the moment of truth: would he accept or reject her? 

            Tetsuseiga lay on the bare stone beside the bed of furs and InuYasha glanced at it, then back at Kagura.  He realized that she had taken his sword to lead him to her den, knowing that he wouldn’t simply let her run off with it.  The careful placement of the candles and furs, and the presence of a wooden tray next to the bed, one that held a vase of clean water and an assortment of fresh fruits and vegetables told him that she had gone to considerable effort to prepare this place.  “Kagura…” InuYasha began, humbled by what Kagura had put together for her to share with him.  Still, he wanted to be absolutely certain of her intentions.  “What…what _is_ this?”

            Kagura couldn’t help but give InuYasha a wry smile.  “Isn’t it obvious?” she posed to him, her voice low and throaty with need.  “I know you can _smell_ me.”

            Indeed, Kagura’s scent was strong in the confines of the cave and it had InuYasha utterly in his grip.  Underneath his red hakama, his cock began to fill out to its full length and girth, creating an impressive bulge under his hakama’s soft, loose-fitting cloth.  He could feel his pre-cum beginning to work its way up and out of him, moving further along with his every heartbeat.  “Yeah, I can smell it,” he admitted, suspecting that Kagura could smell him right back.  “You’re in fucking _heat_.”

            Kagura swallowed thickly and nodded.  “Naraku doesn’t know I’m here.  Tonight is my ‘free night,’ the night he lets me out of his control and his sight.  He thinks that giving me some time to myself makes me easier to control.”  The wind witch then looked at Tetsuseiga with a pang of guilt.  “I’m sure you’ve figured out I took your sword to get you to come here with me.”

            InuYasha watched as Kagura picked Tetsuseiga off the cave floor and held it out in front of her, parallel to the floor.  Her eyes narrowed with concentration and an aura of visible red light gathered around her arm, traveling toward her hand in a surging wave.  The wave surrounded Tetsuseiga and seemed to crystallize, forming a shimmering, impenetrable barrier that would prevent anyone but her from moving the sword within.

            Kagura set the now-sealed Tetsuseiga back down onto the cave floor.  “I’ve created a barrier around your sword,” she said to InuYasha, looking him in his golden eyes again.  “If you want me to remove it…you have to _fuck me_.”

            InuYasha stepped forward to approach Kagura as she sat upon her bed of furs.  With obvious care, he set her clothes and magic fan down on the stone floor beside the bed, and her expression lightened with hope as he flashed her a fanged smile, showing off his upper incisors.  “You say that as if it’s supposed to be _hard_ for me to decide,” he said to her.  “I fuck you and I get my sword back.  We _both_ get some relief tonight.  Sounds like a win/win to me.”

            “I hoped you would see it that way,” Kagura replied with a relieved smile, her sultry voice quavering as the heat of desire blossomed in her belly, becoming as a rich, pumping throb between her thighs.  Her body was in dire need of a male and it could sense that it was about to have one.  And not just _any_ male, but none other than _InuYasha_ , Sesshomaru’s brother and the second son of the fucking _Inu no Taisho_.  Half-demon or full, he was descended from one of the greatest daiyoukai to have ever walked the earth.  Trembling with anticipation, she extended a slender female hand up to him, inviting him to join her on her bed.  He took her hand as she offered and she pulled him down so that he sat with her, sidling up close to him to look him right in his gorgeous golden eyes.

            InuYasha already thought Kagura was beautiful, but all of his previous encounters with her had been in battle and until then, he hadn’t the time to really drink in the sight of her.  Now, that had changed.  Her creamy white skin and glossy black hair shone in the soft candlelight, each of her eyes a layered pool of ensconcing, blood red color.  Then, he began to think: even if she was in heat and halfway out of her mind with female demonic lust, what would a goddess like _her_ want with a mere half-demon like _him?_   “Heh…you chose _me_ ,” he whispered to her, thankful and disbelieving at once.  “I would’ve thought you’d try for Sesshomaru, or Koga, or even _Naraku_ before me.”

            Kagura laughed to herself.  Koga would kill her as soon as look at her.  Sesshomaru would, too, if she tried anything remotely similar to what she had done with Tetsuseiga with his own swords or even Rin.  And she would _never_ fuck Naraku.  Studying InuYasha’s expression for a moment, Kagura moved closer to him and pressed her barely-clothed body to his more fully-dressed one.  She reached up with a hand to smooth his thick, ivory bangs away from his elegant male brow and look upon his face more clearly.  “I chose you because I wanted _you_ ,” she assured to him before closing in and taking his lips with hers.

            InuYasha stilled, feeling goddamn _Kagura_ kissing him for the second time that night.  He knew it was crazy, to be touching lips with perhaps his most powerful female enemy.  Then again, beyond just her dark, exotic beauty, Kagura was strong, healthy, and utterly _willing_.  Right then, she was exactly what his body needed and he let his instincts guide him.  He snaked a powerful arm around her slim waist and pulled her to him more tightly, deepening their kiss.  Happily, the beautiful wind witch opened her mouth to extend her tongue and InuYasha opened his mouth to accept it, letting her thrust her tongue to his.  Their slick pink oral muscles entwined and pumped back and forth against one another, blending their saliva and mimicking the fluid-drenched act of physical love they were about to consummate.

            Kagura broke the kiss with a gasp and InuYasha went for her thin, white neck, yanking her skimpy green yukata open a little further to expose the ridge of her collarbone and the sexy female curve of her bare shoulder to him.  The wind sorceress tilted her head back to give the hanyou warrior the best access, moaning happily as he began to lick and suck, lap and kiss at her delicious alabaster flesh, eating her up in the best way.  “Kami, Kagura,” InuYasha rasped in between each kiss he pressed to her body.  “Your lips, your skin…they’re like fucking _silk_.  Does _all_ of you feel so good?”

            “You’re about to find out,” Kagura panted in reply.  She thrust her hands down between her body and InuYasha’s to begin unfastening his clothes, working through them frantically, layer by layer.  Withdrawing his arm from her waist for a moment, he extended both arms behind him and shook his shoulders to help her push his red haori off of him, leaving him clad in the white kosode he wore beneath it.  She unfastened that, too, and slipped her hands beneath it to get at the muscular, male body it concealed at last.

            InuYasha paused as Kagura pushed his kosode off his shoulders, leaving his upper body completely bare except for his enchanted subjugation necklace.  She took visible pleasure in smoothing her hands up and down his upper arms, then inward over his shoulders and down over his chest, tracing her fingertips over his raw, muscled angles.  She contemplated the power of his body: over the past few weeks and months, those muscles of his had been working to kill her, to try drive his enormous and incredibly heavy Tetsuseiga through her chest or cleave it through her neck.  Soon, his muscles would be working against her in an altogether _different_ fashion, and she knew she couldn’t wait any longer.

            The fur bed that Kagura and InuYasha sat upon had a defined ‘head,’ an edge of the bed that the wind witch had piled the furs up much more thickly, so that it served as a very wide pillow for its occupants.  She urged InuYasha to scoot toward it and pressed a hand to his chest to lay him back, watching as his ivory mane gathered upon the fur pillow in a silvery pool beneath his head.  Feverishly, she straddled his knees and began to pull at the ties of his hakama.

            For his own part, InuYasha luxuriated in the comfort of Kagura’s bed.  Its tan-and-brown furs felt very good, warm and soft against his bare back.  His broad chest swelled and emptied with his deep, controlled breathing, his heart racing within it as he watched and felt Kagura add her warmth atop him by straddling him and begin untying his hakama.  “What, no more foreplay?” he asked to her with a smile, his golden eyes and sharp, half-demon incisors gleaming brightly in the candlelight.

            Kagura shook her head.  “No.  I need you in me.  _Right now,_ ” she answered to InuYasha.  She finally succeeded in undoing his hakama and she pulled it down his thighs to reveal what he wore for an undergarment: a pair of thigh-length boxer shorts made in the same Fire-Rat red color as his hakama, a gift from Kagome and the clothing sensibilities of her time.  She stripped his hakama off him completely, shoving it down to his ankles and slipping it off his feet to toss it over his haori as it lay nearby on the bed.

            InuYasha’s cock and balls strained against the thin material of his boxers, defining their impressive size to Kagura’s eyes.  With hushed silence, she grasped his boxers’ elastic waistband and pulled it down gently to reveal his body to her at last.  The head of his cock was big and broad, flared wide and nudging high up against his muscular abdomen.  It was swollen an angry red with his hot half-demon blood and its thin, clean male slit wept pre-cum from deep inside him at a steady ebb and flow.  Kagura pulled his boxers further down, inch after thick, meaty inch of the long, veined shaft his cockhead crowned becoming visible to her.  Eight or even nine inches later, she found his balls hanging full and heavy between his thighs at his cock’s base, each one dense with their reproductive contents and enclosed tightly together within their smooth, hairless protective sac.

            Then, below InuYasha’s big balls, Kagura found an appendage she wasn’t expecting, a length of silky soft, ivory-white hair thrashing from side to side over the furs between his thighs.  “You have a _tail_ ,” she noted with intrigue.  She took his cock into a hand, barely able to close her fingers around its girth and beginning to stroke it with slow, measured glides of her fist.  His cock pulsed in her fist in time with his powerful heartbeat, his tail beginning to wag more forcefully from the building pleasure, and Kagura couldn’t help but laugh.  “You really are just like a dog.  A big, sexy, demon-fighting _dog_.”

            InuYasha thrust up into Kagura’s fist, his pulsing cock oozing a large, dribbling glob of his creamy, yolky essence and lubricating her strokes.  “Then let this dog bury his bone,” he growled to her.

            Kagura removed her hand from InuYasha’s cock, glistening threads of his pre-cum linking her fingers to it.  She brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking them in to make a show of licking them clean.  Rising to her knees above him, she raised her hands to her hair, undoing her hair’s binding tie to shake her head and let her rich, ebony tresses fall freely over her shoulders.  Next, she detached her earrings of green beads from her tapered ears and dropped them into the wooden tray beside the fur bed.  Finally, she lowered her hands to the sash that held her yukata closed and untied it, pulling her final piece of clothing open and shrugging out of it to join her lover in nudity. 

            InuYasha’s breath left him at the sight of Kagura’s unclothed body.  Her creamy white skin covered a powerful, rippling female musculature, her arms and her flat, two-pack stomach bearing striking definition.  Strong and sexy at once.  Her breasts were large and full upon her chest, each bearing a rosy, proudly erect nipple.  Her navel was an elegant little dip of an orifice in her stomach and he was surprised that she had one.  Evidently, she had been _born_ after all, or at least Naraku had grown her body in roughly the same way that ‘ordinary’ people were created.

            Then, InuYasha’s golden eyes trailed downward over Kagura’s stomach, his pulse picking up as he gazed directly at her sex.  It was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen, completely hairless and flushed with arousal, its silky female petals dripping with lubrication.  At the apex of those petals, her clit was as a pulsing, glistening pink pearl, driven by the contractions of her most feminine entrails to emerge from its elegant protective hood, yearning to be touched and stroked.

            Kagura saw where InuYasha was looking and she inched forward on her knees until she straddled his hips, rearing back, balancing herself on the balls of her feet over him, and spreading her thighs wide.  She reached down between her thighs to spread her pussy open with her fingers, her ruby eyes glowing and her lips curling into a devilish smile as she exposed her creamy pink interior to InuYasha’s hungry gaze.  Her pussy’s inner petals quivered visibly in time with her heartless pulse and the female orifice they protected shed a dollop of her vaginal fluid that drooled out to flow onto his cock, joining her lubricant to his.  Rocking forward onto her knees again, she spread her knees outward to lower her hips until her pussy’s outer petals kissed and suckled at the underside of his cock, beginning to rock her hips back and forth and grind herself over him.  She used his entire body as a saddle-like sex toy with which to masturbate.

            InuYasha shook with the stimulation, his muscles clenching with thin restraint as Kagura glided the creamy liquid heat of her pussy over him, coating him with her body’s essence.  Gleaming with lubrication now, his cock swelled to a new, frightening length and volume against her and darkened further by all the burning hot hanyou blood pumping into it.  “God, you’re so big and hard, now,” Kagura hushed to him, feeling InuYasha’s heart beating through his cock against her pussy’s delicate external features.  She anticipated feeling his heart beating _inside_ her.  “You’re going to fill me.  You’re going to _fill me right up_.”

            Kagura pulled her pussy off InuYasha’s cock with a slick _pop_ of broken liquid contact, raising her hips once more to get herself in position.  InuYasha sat up until he was almost face-to-face with her and he closed a hand around the base of his cock to guide himself, aim himself to her sex.  Kagura cupped a hand around the back of his head to keep steady, looking him right in his golden eyes as she began to lower herself onto him.  The crown of his cock touched to the outer petals of her pussy, pushing them far apart.  As she applied her weight onto him, her inner petals parted and her pussy’s weeping outer gate began to spread open to take his big male head.  The flared rim of his cockhead slipped past her throbbing clit at last and she gave the full measure of her weight to sink onto him in earnest, her body drinking in every inch of him in a single, bold plunge of her hips.

            InuYasha’s groan and Kagura’s cry mingled together in the peaceful quiet of the cave as their bodies became one.  The head of him pushed her inner muscles far apart to make way for the long, thick shaft behind it, reaching deep to touch the mouth of her womb.  Just as the wind witch craved, she could feel his heart beating inside her now, a rhythmic, life-giving _ba-bump, ba-bump_ in his cock that beat against her pussy’s walls and nudged her cervix.  He filled her completely.

            _So this is what a heart feels like_ , Kagura thought, suddenly hating Naraku all the more for denying her such a basic, yet pleasurable sensation.  Holding InuYasha’s pulsing cock in the grip of her body’s internal fist, she pushed him back against the fur bed again to lay over him, letting him feel her full breasts pressing intimately against his chest as she gave him a sweet, chaste kiss.  There was no enmity or aggression between them now, only the warmth and passion of free, consensual physical love.  _Mostly_ free and consensual, considering her initial theft of Tetsuseiga.  “You feel so good in me,” she praised to him, kissing him again.  “Do I…do I feel good, too?”

            “You feel fucking _great_ ,” InuYasha rasped with total honesty, feeling Kagura’s body milking at him.  She was absolutely the tightest he’d ever had, more snug, hotter and wetter on the inside than even Kagome.  All the while, his tail wagged happily between his thighs, occasionally slapping downward to the furs.  He ran his large, clawed and calloused hands up and down Kagura’s silky smooth thighs, over her perfect rear, then up and down over her bare back, relishing in the softness of her hot skin gliding beneath his clawed fingertips.  He could feel her pussy simply creaming around him, her velvety internal texture rippling around him, and he could feel the subtle pressure of her womb pulsing against the head of his cock.  Her womb seemed to even _descend_ to meet him, its tiny mouth tasting his pre-cum and opening up to lay the very heart of her fertility bare to him.  Her body demanded a _child_.

            Then, InuYasha began to think, cursing his own sex-crazed stupidity as out of all the women in the world, he right in the middle of nailing Kagura, the fucking _Wind Sorceress_.  This was _not_ an encounter he wanted to have to bail out of!  Already, he was oozing his seminal fluid into Kagura’s very center, to say nothing of what would happen when he came.  He knew how hard and messy he could come, especially when his lover really built him up to it.  But as a half-demon, he was a blend of two species, so he could only guess how capable his seed was when it came to impregnating a woman, not to mention the indeterminate reproductive properties of an incarnation of Naraku.  “Kagura, wait,” he warned as Kagura sat up straight above him, raising herself up his cock by a single, experimental inch and sinking back down with a gloriously-lubricated _gush_.  The sensation of her pussy’s interior moving around him, _gripping him,_ seriously strained his discipline.  “ _Wait._   You could get _pregnant_.”

            “I’ve taken care of that,” Kagura panted, luxuriating in the sensation of InuYasha’s cock shifting and pulsing inside her.  She pointed a finely-manicured finger to the wooden tray next to the bed, at a small ceramic bottle standing next to the water vase.  “That’s a special herbal distillate, a _contraceptive._   I’ll drink it in the morning.  Until then, I can take everything you can give me.  _Everything_.”

            “Okay,” InuYasha said, trusting in Kagura’s judgement.  It was only a small leap of faith on his part. She was perhaps Naraku’s favorite, most lethal incarnation, so he was already putting great trust in her to not try and kill him in such intimate circumstances.  In all reality, she was putting the same trust in him.

            Bracing her hands on InuYasha’s solid abdomen, Kagura raised herself up his thick cock by two inches and let gravity take her back down again.  She built the penetration gradually, inch by inch until she was taking his full length each time.  InuYasha watched her hot, tight sheath glide over him, his cock bearing a heavy coat of her juicy female cream each time she rose off of it.  Even with the sheer lubrication her body produced, her slippery inner muscles clung to him tightly, his cock tugging them out of her, as if to turn her pussy inside out, and stuffing them right back in.  He had never felt so hot, so hard, or so huge for a woman.

            “Move with me,” Kagura begged to InuYasha as she picked up her pace, her ample breasts bouncing with her movements.  She spread her thighs further apart to give him room to thrust, and she leaned over him to give him the best angle.  Her breasts bounced right in his face now, much to his delight.  He responded immediately, grasping her waist with both hands and beginning to pump his hips up against hers, meeting her beat for coital beat.  The sticky, sopping wet _gush_ of her cunt gliding up and down his cock soon gave way to the sharp, rhythmic _slap_ , _slap_ , _slap_ of his hard, muscular hips hammering against her taut inner thighs from below.

            Her back arching and breasts puffing out in mounting ecstasy, Kagura tilted her head rearward to gaze at the cave’s candle-illuminated ceiling and she concentrated her demonic senses.  She simply _had_ to see what she and InuYasha looked like together, from the _outside_.  Her half-lidded ruby eyes became glassy and unfocused as she projected her consciousness into an external form, feeling as if her spirit was partially leaving her body.  She could now see through her own ‘mind’s eye.’  Semi-disembodied yet still in full control of herself, she allowed her spirit to drift backward so that she could look at herself and InuYasha from behind.

            The scene that Kagura found she and InuYasha presented was utterly scandalous.  There she saw herself atop her erstwhile enemy, riding the hanyou warrior’s throbbing cock as if there was no tomorrow.  Given her deteriorating relationship with Naraku, there might _not_ be.  She saw how her pale white female thighs bracketed InuYasha’s bronzed male hips, the twin globes of her rear jiggling softly with each hard, pumping thrust he delivered within her.  Perspiration glistened on her skin, and she watched rivulets of it trickle down her spine over the centerline of the hideous, spider-shaped brand that she had inherited from Naraku.  She turned her head to glance over a shoulder and look at her own face in profile, seeing her own pleasure written plainly and honestly upon it.

            “Oh, God, _InuYasha!_ ” Kagura cried out, summoning the breath to speak.  “You _have_ to see this!”  The wind witch moved a hand from InuYasha’s abdomen and slipped it under his tussled ivory bangs to splay her fingers out over his forehead, the pads of her thumb and little finger touching his temples so as to telepathically transmit her searing hot, third-person view of their joining directly into his mind.

            Suddenly, InuYasha saw what Kagura saw.  “Oh, fuck…oh, _fuck!_ ” he snarled as the alien sensation of looking at himself and Kagura from the outside overtook him.  Just like her, he could see her riding him and he began to move faster, harder beneath her, relishing in the sight, the sound, and the sensation of the primal, intensely erotic collision of their bodies.  Exploiting his new point of view to the fullest, he slid his hands up Kagura’s thighs, splaying them out to plant them on the jiggling globes of her ass, and spread her ass wide open.

            Now, InuYasha and Kagura both had a perfect view of his cock pumping up into her cunt.  They could see _everything_ : the thick, rope-like veins of his shaft and the rim of his cockhead disappearing into her and reappearing over and over, the vibrant pinkness of her pussy’s sopping inner lips tugging out around him by the sheer tightness of their fit, and the messy coat of her pussy cream clinging to his cock and dribbling down over his balls.  Just above where his cock jabbed in and out of her, the clean, pink hole of her ass twitched and winked by the dual impetus of his penetration and the contractions of her most secret internal muscles.

            “We look _good_ together, don’t we?” Kagura asked breathlessly of InuYasha, to which InuYasha could only growl and nod.  His balls were big and tense in their hairless sac for her to see, barely moving despite the power in his thrusts, and she knew she wanted their contents inside her sooner rather than later.  “Do me _harder!_ ”

            Rooting his feet on the fur bed to give himself more leverage, InuYasha hunched his hips upward and gripped Kagura’s ass tightly to spear himself deep into her over and over.  The pressure began to build within him.  Her cervix was an easy target for him, a beautiful pink bullseye of female tissue quivering at the back of her pussy, and he mated the head of his cock to it with perfect, repeating accuracy, setting the walls of her womb aflutter.  Kagura could feel him beginning to throb and swell in her, getting hotter and thicker with each passing heartbeat, and the flared rim of his cock’s head seared over the swollen, highly-sensitive ‘sweet spot’ along her vagina’s anterior wall, driving her ever closer to orgasm.

            “Oh, God,” Kagura hushed as InuYasha fucked her closer to the edge of climax.  Her voice became higher and breathier as her pleasure grew, her breathing quick and husky.  Her concentration became too strained to maintain her extra-sensory, third-person view of herself and InuYasha any longer, so she removed her hand from InuYasha’s forehead and leaned forward to brace both hands on the fur pillow to either side of his head.  “Keep going.  Keep _going!_   I’m almost…oh, I’m almost, I’m almost _THERE!_ ”

            Kagura tossed her head back and cried out as she came hard atop InuYasha.  Wave after wave of incredible female pleasure rocked her, gripping her very soul, and the quickening throb of InuYasha’s cock inside her told her that he was about to follow.  Her pussy flooded over with her cream around him, milking him with its potent internal contractions, and as the heat of orgasm continued to burn in her blood, she lowered her face to his, clamping a hand over his jaw possessively to look him right in his eyes again.  “Do it,” she commanded to him, continuing to meet his thrusts and taking his lips in a hungry, breathless kiss.  “Fucking do it!  Inside me!  _Fill me up!_ ”

            At Kagura’s command, InuYasha’s expression became one of utter focus and concentration, ironically comical in its seriousness.  She demanded his cum, his _seed_ from him and now, he was going to fucking give it to her!  He continued to move inside her, his thrusts bordering on violence as he pumped hard and deep into her gripping core, letting her pussy’s exquisite texture and hot, cock-sucking contractions take him over the edge.

            Already tense, InuYasha’s balls became totally motionless in their sac as their contents began to move.  Between his thighs, his tail suddenly stopped wagging, quivering with sudden rigidity.  All at once, his most male organs and muscles began to work in perfect unison to perform the task for which Nature had designed them.  His half-demon prostate beat as a silent second heart inside him, drinking up his cum from his balls and feeding it into his cock with a clenching, releasing _pump, pump, pump_ that even Kagura could feel. 

            His actual heart hammering in his furry dog ears, InuYasha gave a series of frantic, upward bucking thrusts into Kagura, his hips lifting off the bed as he buried his balls right up against her ass and held himself there.  The underside of his cock bulged out and sank back in over and over by the sheer amount and pressure of the reproductive matter moving just beneath the surface, and the head of his cock flared wide to lock against the walls of the pussy around it.  At last, InuYasha bowed off the bed, threw his head back, and _roared_ with teeth bared as his thick, white seed burst out of him in one long, rope-like gout after another, each one lancing through Kagura’s cervix and exploding directly into her womb.

            Kagura’s ruby eyes widened and her mouth fell agape at the sensation of the endless liquid heat erupting into the deepest part of her, and her lungs froze in her chest as she stilled her breath.  InuYasha was coming, _cumming_ inside her, and she could feel his every heartbeat, every load of his cum blasting out into her core.  The walls of her womb bathed in his hot, creamy semen, feasting upon sperm-loaded hanyou cum and throbbing in delight at the taste.  Her womb flooded completely after just a few hard, bursting spurts and she swore she could feel his seed working its way even deeper, defying gravity to surge through her fallopian tubes and crash headlong into her goddamn _ovaries_.

            Kagura overflowed around InuYasha quickly, his seed oozing back out of her and drooling down his cock in large globs.  Then, a climax the likes of which Kagura had never experienced ripped through her.  It was followed by another, and another still, a wave of multiple orgasms that drained the color out of her vision and set her brain swimming in her head.  InuYasha’s seed was so powerful, seeming to radiate with demonic energy, and her insides soaked up that energy with insatiable greed to drive her ever higher.  InuYasha began to move again, pumping up into her to keep their pleasure going for as long as possible.  Eventually, their shared pleasure ebbed away into a soaring afterglow and he slowed his strokes to settle down beneath her.  Similarly, she eased herself forward to lay down atop him, practically melting onto him as her breasts melded to his chest.  Trembling, she buried her face into one of his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close.

            For his own part, InuYasha relished in having Kagura rest on him.  Truly, she was a feast for his senses: he turned his head slightly to press his nose into her hair and breathe in her clean, feminine scent, running his hands over her back to enjoy the feel of her smooth skin again.  Her body’s warmth covered him like a living blanket and her deep, rasping breaths into his shoulder told him he had definitely succeeded in pleasing her.  Then, he noticed something strange: he couldn’t hear her heart.

            Briefly, InuYasha panicked.  Had he _killed_ Kagura somehow?  Did her literally fuck her to _death?_   Her continued breathing and the quivers in her body told him otherwise, but the absence of a heartbeat within her was striking to him.  After resting for a minute or two, she sat up atop him to look down at him with great satisfaction glowing in her eyes.  Satisfaction turned to concern as she noticed his furrowed expression.  “What’s wrong?” she asked.

            “I can’t…I can’t hear your heart,” InuYasha replied with confusion.  His furry dog ears twitched and rotated to focus on Kagura’s chest, hearing nothing other than the quiet movement of air flowing in and out of her lungs.  He looked up at her neck to see her carotid artery pulsing noticeably by her elevated, yet gently decreasing blood pressure, his confusion mounting.  “It’s like your heart isn’t even _there_.”

            Kagura’s face became somber as InuYasha inadvertently reminded her of the power Naraku held over her.  She brought her hands to her chest, cupping them to the bottom edge of her ribcage and placing her fingertips into the hollow of her sternum.  She sank her fingers into her flesh, drawing blood, provoking InuYasha to sit up under her and grab her wrists to prevent her from doing further damage.  “What the hell are you _doing?_ ” he demanded.

            “It’s okay,” Kagura assured, keeping her fingers buried into her chest and nudging InuYasha back down to the bed with a shoulder.  “Just watch.  I want to _show you_.”

            Kagura shook with obvious pain as she pressed her fingers deeper into herself, sawing them up and down to create a messy incision in her chest and upper abdomen, directly below her ribs.  Blood oozed from the wound and InuYasha looked on in morbid curiosity as Kagura pulled it apart to _open_ herself up for him to see.  “Look,” she gasped to him, a plea.

            InuYasha peered into the hideous hole Kagura made in herself and instantly saw what she intended for him.  There, between her lungs and visible through layers of torn-open tissue, was an empty space where her heart should have been.  He looked up into her eyes and she asked him: “Do you see?”

            “Yeah, I see,” InuYasha affirmed, his stomach twisting inside him.  If Naraku was willing to such a thing to one of his own incarnations, his _children_ , what _limit_ could there be to the things he might to do Kagome or the others?  “Now please, close yourself up.”

            Kagura eased the hole in her chest closed, removing her fingers from it, and it healed with incredible speed until not even a scar remained.  All that was left then was a small trickle of her dark red wind demon blood, which she wiped away with her green yukata.  “Naraku holds my heart.  _Literally_ , as you now know,” she explained, tossing her yukata aside.  “If I disobey him in any way, all he has to do to put me back in line is _squeeze_.”  On ‘squeeze,’ she clenched a fist for emphatic effect.

            “So he makes you fight us that way,” InuYasha said, referring to himself and his pack.  “I’m sorry.”

            “It’s okay.  I don’t really notice it all that much.  Most of the time, it’s just a bad thought in the back of my mind, as long as I do what Naraku tells me.”  Kagura lay over InuYasha again, kissing him as if to reward him for his sympathy.  “Now, where were we?”

            InuYasha rose up beneath Kagura and rolled them over to push her onto her back on the bed, leading her to cross her ankles behind him as he settled between her thighs and shifted his hips against hers.  He was still buried deep within her and his cock began to swell back up to peak size and hardness, pulsing against her inner muscles with renewed interest.  “Tell me how to free you from him,” he demanded.  “There has to be a way.”

            The empty space in Kagura’s chest clenched painfully and not because Naraku was doing anything to it.  She realized that apparently, the people who cared most about her were the same ones Naraku had created her to fight, even _kill_.  “I…I don’t know,” she faltered, stunned by the intensity of InuYasha’s amber gaze.  “I have no idea how it could be done, or even if it _can_ be done.  Maybe killing Naraku is the only thing that can free me from him, or maybe killing him will just kill me, too.”

            “We’ll figure something out,” InuYasha promised.  “I’ll talk to my friends, and we’ll start looking for a way.  At the very least, we’ll try not to hurt you _too_ badly the next time Naraku sends you after us.”

            “That’s sweet.  _You’re_ sweet,” Kagura whispered with appreciation, but also with a hint of hopelessness.  She slipped her hands behind InuYasha’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss.  “For now, though, just _love_ me.”

            Fully erect and throbbing hard inside Kagura again, InuYasha began to move again as she wanted, his strokes rhythmic and penetrating.  Now, he made slow, easy love to her, a sharp contrast to the hard fucking they had already enjoyed.  She shifted upon the furs to get comfortable and lifted her hips to accept him, relishing in the grind of his cock inside her and the size, weight, and warmth of his balls as they rested against her rear.  In return, he thrust deep within her, gyrating his hips to grind the dense ridge of bone at his base against her clit as he buried his big cockhead to the mouth of her flooded womb over and over.  His copious seed lubricated their joining and that thick, white cream dribbled out of her around him, slipping down between the taut globes of her rear and soaking into the furs.  He wrought some truly delicious sounds out of her and he followed her into climax to unleash his seed in her again, adding to the impressive amount still inside her.

            Over the course of the next hour or so, InuYasha brought Kagura to several thrilling orgasms, finding more than a few of his own, as well.  They explored different paces and positions together, punctuating each round with much-needed drinks of water and helpings of fresh fruit, both of which Kagura had the good foresight to gather beforehand.  They found great relief from the breeding heat in the process, and in their relief, they were eventually too exhausted to continue.  Spent for the time being, they clasped together in each other’s arms underneath a fur blanket and slept for a time.

~~~~~

            Later in the night, InuYasha woke upon the fur bed to find Kagura absent.  He hardly even remembered falling asleep, as right up to the moment he lost consciousness, the wind sorceress had held his undivided attention in the sexiest way.  Even then, his body felt light, practically floating with physical satisfaction.  He sat up and looked around him to find that Kagura’s clothes and magic fan still lay where he had set them, so evidently, she hadn’t gone far.  Tetsuseiga still lay on the stone next to the bed, still sealed within the barrier the wind witch had placed on it.  Then, InuYasha heard the gentle sloshing of water nearby.  Nude, he rose from the bed to investigate the source of the sound.

            Inside the cave, a narrow tunnel led away from the chamber where Kagura had built her bed, and as InuYasha walked through it, he could feel the air becoming warmer, more humid.  He exited the tunnel to find himself standing in an underground hot spring, one in which Kagura was busy bathing.

            Surrounded and given ethereal illumination by glowing candles she had placed along the rocky edges of the knee-deep spring, Kagura faced away from InuYasha as she ran her hands through her wet hair, wringing it out and giving him a great view of her bare rear and back.  To his lecherous delight, he found that she probably had the single greatest ass he had ever seen on a woman.  His delight became solemn contemplation as his eyes moved upward to the large, spider-shaped brand that dominated her back as a garish tattoo.  He thought: _I just fucked Kagura, one of Naraku’s incarnations_.  _I had sex with a woman who is not Kagome.  What does this make of me?_

            A sniff and an unsteady outward breath from Kagura took InuYasha out of his private thoughts.  The water of the spring was freshwater, yet his sensitive half-demon nose smelled salt: _tears_.  Without hesitation, he stepped down into the spring’s pleasingly-hot water and waded through it to approach Kagura from behind.  The sound of the water sloshing around his knees alerted her to his presence and she pressed herself closer to the warm, wet rock wall in front of her, to try and hide her face.

            InuYasha felt himself still highly attracted to the gorgeous wind witch before him, and by his position behind her, he initially thought to grope at lovely rear or play with her big breasts, but the scent of her tears stayed his hands and guided them elsewhere.  Instead, he grasped her shoulders.  “ _Kagura_ ,” he began softly with obvious concern, holding her delicately.  “Are you crying?  Look at me.”

            Kagura allowed InuYasha to turn her by the shoulders so that she faced him, her eyes downcast and her cheeks indeed streaked with tears.  After a few moments of gathering her courage, she looked up to reveal to InuYasha that the whites of her eyes had turned bloodshot red from prolonged weeping.  “You _are_ crying.  What’s wrong?” InuYasha asked.

            “In the morning, we’ll be enemies again,” Kagura said, her breathing ragged and filled with desperation.  “It’s only a matter of time before Naraku sends me after you or your friends.  I…I don’t want to fight you anymore.”  She raised a hand and made a downward wave in the general direction of her bedchamber.  Next to the fur bed on which she and InuYasha had lain, the barrier around Tetsuseiga dissolved.  “I removed my barrier from your sword.  Just take it and _go_.”

            InuYasha didn’t move by a single step.  He reached up to smooth Kagura’s wet, silky black bangs away from her brow to look at her more clearly.  To see such a beautiful woman in such pain provoked similar pain in him, speaking to him on a very basic, primal level.  His body gave off a sudden pulse of demonic energy and a chilling growl of emotion and sexuality flowed up his throat.  He slipped an arm around Kagura’s waist and pulled her close, letting her feel his hot, harmless youki washing directly against her bare skin.  “Maybe I don’t _want_ to leave, to abandon you here just yet,” he said to her, his voice warped and bestial now.  “You don’t have to worry about me or my friends.  Let me show you _why_.”

            Kagura looked on in captivation as InuYasha released her and stepped backward, deeper into the spring.  He closed his eyes to focus his mind and allowed his ‘inner demon’ to take him.  The pulses of blood-red youki his body produced became more rapid and powerful, visibly disturbing the surface of the spring, and he tilted his head back to growl deeply as his body began to change.  His muscles swelled up beneath his bronzed skin, changing their configuration to become visibly more jagged, angular, and vascular, and his bones creaked and popped inside him as his whole skeleton began to change its size and shape.  His overall height grew by close to a foot, putting him on equal standing with even a seven-foot _Sesshomaru._

            InuYasha’s heart beat hard and fast now, thundering in Kagura’s ears.  The pulses of his youki came in time with that racing beat, washing over Kagura like the waves of some deep, vast ocean crashing against shore.  He tilted his head back down to reveal that dagger-like magenta stripes had formed on his cheeks, much like Sesshomaru’s, and he opened his eyes to reveal that they had turned completely blood-red, glowing with youki.  The round irises of his eyes had become thin slits, each one glowing iridescent green in contrast to the surrounding red.

            Kagura watched InuYasha’s cock swell up to full erection between his brawny thighs, pulsing visibly with his heartbeat and reaching a new, almost monstrous length and girth by his demonic transformation.  She saw pre-cum oozing up and out of him already, flowing back down his cock and balls to drip away into the water beneath.  She felt her own demon nature responding to his body’s display of strength and virility, the muscles in her pussy and womb clenching with rising desire.

            InuYasha exhaled deeply and bared his teeth in animalistic pleasure.  His tail swishing briskly over his rear, he stepped forward boldly, wading through the spring’s water and advancing upon Kagura as some kind of highly-evolved sexual predator.  He pressed the  sexy wind sorceress up against the smooth, wet rock wall behind her and mated his hips to her to trap his massive cock between them.  He braced his clawed hands to the wall a safe distance from Kagura’s head, his claws digging out long, deep gouges in it with ease. “Feel me,” he commanded to her, his voice coming as a gravelly growl.  He pumped languidly against her belly and bent his head down to nuzzle into her neck, licking at it provocatively and grazing her skin with his elongated fangs.  “Feel my power.  I could tear you in half if I wanted to.  You don’t ever have to worry about hurting _me_.”

            InuYasha pressed a passionate, suckling kiss to Kagura’s throat, over her pulse point.  His lips and tongue were charged with his youki and he fed it directly into her blood to ignite a firestorm of arousal throughout her entire body.  Her ruby eyes shot open and she tilted her head back to cry out at the sensation of InuYasha’s energy pumping in her very blood.  Her cry filled her cave’s hot spring bath chamber, echoing out into the tunnels beyond, soon giving way to heavy pants and moans as her inu hanyou lover began to work his way down her throat, her sternum, and her stomach, lowering himself to his knees in the water before her.

            Kagura shook and trembled helplessly as InuYasha nudged one of her thighs away from the other, lifting it high with one hand to spread her wide open.  The heat of her pussy radiated against face and he leaned in close to take in its clean, freshly-bathed female scent.  “Good smell,” he growled up to her, his voice more warped and bestial than ever in its approval.  He opened his salivating mouth and extended his tongue to take a nice, long lick at her delicate pussy flesh, adding: “Good _taste_.”

            InuYasha held Kagura’s thigh with one hand, using his other to reach around to her rear and grasp firmly at her ass, taking his first full grope of the night.  He closed back in to _claim_ her pussy with his mouth, beginning to lap and suck at her cunt in earnest.  Her earlier sadness forgotten, the wind witch’s pants and moans immediately became ferocious _snarls_ of unbridled female demonic ecstasy as she thrust a hand down between her legs, wove it into InuYasha’s thick, ivory hair, and thrust her hips to begin fucking his face.

            Orgasm came to Kagura almost immediately and InuYasha drank deeply from her, lapping up and swallowing every drop of the delicious, milky cream her pussy shed.  He extended his long, dog demon tongue _into_ her, feeling her inner muscles tugging it deeper and deeper until he was licking at her cervix, transmitting his youki right up to the mouth of her womb.  For Kagura, what had been ‘mere’ clitoral and vaginal orgasm became _uterine_ orgasm, a series of truly devastating peaks that seemed to detonate in her body’s most sacred chamber and sweep outward to consume her from the inside out.  She _screamed_ her pleasure now, the elegant female excretory orifice hidden just beneath her throbbing clit spitting, _squirting_ into InuYasha’s open mouth.

            InuYasha retracted his tongue and separated his mouth from Kagura’s pussy with a fluid-drenched _pop_ , rising to his feet before her.  Still holding her one thigh, he raised her other to match and take her full weight into his hands.  He lifted her effortlessly, manipulating her body and his to press the head of his cock to her sopping, creaming core and spear himself deep into her once more.

            Soaring in her pleasure, Kagura still had the presence of mind to feel InuYasha’s size in his full-demon form.  _God_ , she thought, _he was immense!  We’re doing it standing up!_ He fucked her hard and fast against the wall, giving her his full length all the way to his balls, all the way to her womb over and over.  Her milky juices dribbled freely from her, running down his pumping cock and dripping off his balls to disappear in the clean mineral water sloshing forcefully around his knees.  Orgasm ripped through him quickly and his hot, creamy, youki-charged cum burst out of him to completely flood her womb in just a few hard spurts.

            Kagura’s ruby eyes narrowed viciously and she clamped her arms around InuYasha’s sinewed neck so that he couldn’t pull out if he tried.  Like before, she could _feel_ his seed in her, but now, with his transformation, it was so much hotter and more powerful.  Then, she felt _it_ , the tiny beacon of life force that resulted from one out of the untold billions of sperm he had unleashed in her mating with one of her eggs.  He had just knocked her up.  “Oh, you’ve fucking done it _now!_ ” she hissed to him in twisted, sexual praise as the orgasm of her _impregnation_ , perhaps the most powerful one of her life, completely shattered her mind.

            Things went white for InuYasha and Kagura, the whole world dissolving into temporary nothingness in their heads.  For his own part, InuYasha felt his strength waning, his knees wobbling as he struggled to hold himself and Kagura upright.  With her still mounted on his cock, he sank to his knees in the spring’s water, her bare back sliding wetly down the stone wall behind her. 

            His body shrinking to its normal size as his demonic aura ebbed and his eyes returning to their usual white-and-gold, InuYasha slumped forward into Kagura’s arms and she held him preciously, combing her fingers through his thick, white mane as she luxuriated in the sensation of new life growing in her.  She was privately amazed that she _could_ get pregnant in the first place, given the monstrous, amalgamated _thing_ that had sired her.

            After a minute or two, InuYasha felt a portion of his strength return, and he lifted Kagura up with some effort, keeping himself sheathed within her.  He turned them around and stepped toward the smooth, bank-like edge of the spring nearest to the bedchamber tunnel, kneeling back down and setting Kagura onto her back on the warm, wet stone.  He began to ease his cock out of her, going slow an inch at a time, for _pulling out_ of her was almost too much for him to handle.

            Eventually, the head of InuYasha’s cock separated from Kagura’s pussy with a smacking _pop_ of broken suction, a pearlescent flood of their mixed fluids pouring out of her after him.  The stuff ran down between the taut globes of her rear and slipped away to be lost in the spring’s water.  Looking Kagura in her eyes to show her that his inner demon had withdrawn from the surface, InuYasha eased himself down her body, kissing her breasts and stomach to lower his head between her open thighs and take her pussy with his mouth again.

            Kagura mewled softly as InuYasha cleaned her like the attentive dog he was, lapping and drinking up his own cum from her.  Once he was finished, he scooped her up into his arms and moved them back through the tunnel leading to the cave spring, taking them back to their bed.  He lay her down upon it and joined her, pulling a fur blanket over their cooling bodies.

            Kagura nestled herself up against InuYasha, letting him hold her to his muscular side.  She lay her head on his chest, just beneath his chin, letting the beat of his heart lull her to sleep.  “Thank you,” she whispered as her consciousness began to wane.

            “Mm.  Thank _you_ ,” InuYasha replied in kind, allowing sleep to take him as well.

~~~~~

            Morning came, and this time, InuYasha woke to find Kagura still clasped to him underneath their fur blanket.  The candles surrounding their bed had burned down and extinguished themselves, the only light remaining being that which shone near the cave’s entrance.  The hanyou warrior didn’t really want to move, for the wind witch in bed with him felt utterly delicious pressed up against him.  Still, he knew that he couldn’t lay in bed all day – she had to go back to Naraku and he had to go back to his friends.  Regretfully, he shook her awake.

            Kagura stirred at InuYasha’s nudging and opened her eyes to find herself in his arms.  She smiled up at him, as it was such a pleasant way to wake up, but her smile faded as she realized that she would soon have to leave him.  She sat up and reached for her green yukata, her movements lethargic and rueful as she dressed.  At the same time, InuYasha slipped into his own clothes.  Once dressed, they sat on the bed to regard each other with commiserative silence.

            InuYasha glanced at Kagura’s stomach, now covered by her kimono.  Like her, he had felt the moment she conceived and he envisioned the tiny mass of life growing inside her.  “I got you pregnant.  I _felt_ it,” he said to her.  “Your contraceptive – will you drink it now?”

            Kagura glanced at the small ceramic bottle sitting on the wooden tray beside the bed of furs and reached for it.  She held it in a hand to contemplate the purpose of its contents.  “I _could_ drink it now,” she thought aloud.  “Or…I could just… _not_ drink it.”

            InuYasha turned on the bed to face Kagura directly.  “What are you _saying?_ ”

            “I’m saying: maybe I _want_ your baby.”

            At Kagura’s suggestion, InuYasha felt multiple emotions conflicting within him.  On one hand, he was excited, thrilled that Kagura or _any_ woman would want to bear his child.  On the other, she might be bringing a child into a world in which Naraku still existed, a thought that terrified him like nothing before.  “Kagura, _no_.  It’s too dangerous,” he warned.  “What if Naraku finds out?  What would he do to you?  What would he do to the _baby_ after it’s born?”

            “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Kagura answered sternly.  She held up the bottle of contraceptive between herself and InuYasha, then began to _squeeze_.  The ceramic walls of it cracked, buckled, then shattered in her fist, pieces of ceramic and the pasty green liquid they had contained flowing out between her fingers to fall uselessly on the furs below.  “I need this, InuYasha.  All I am right now is Naraku’s pawn.  All I do is fight when he tells me.  I need something to _live_ for, something to look forward to.”  She wiped her hand off on the furs beside her and pressed it to her stomach, feeling the energy of the tiny mass of life in her belly.  “ _This_ is _it_.”

            InuYasha reached out and pulled Kagura to him, kissing her fiercely.  Breaking the kiss, he spoke with total resolve.  “If you’re going to have my baby, then I’ll have to make you my wife.”

            Kagura grinned darkly, fitting her personality.  InuYasha was already the father of her child and she anticipated the day when she could call him ‘husband.’  “ _Yes,_ ” she agreed whole-heartedly, kissing him back.

            “I’m going to have a hell of a time explaining this to Kagome, though,” InuYasha added.

            “Tell her the truth,” Kagura said.  “Tell her that I forced you to fuck me.  I got pregnant from it and I decided to keep the baby.  As for me being your wife, tell Kagome that I’m willing to _share_.”

            “Share?”

            “You’re a _dog_ , aren’t you?” Kagura pointed out, brushing a hand over InuYasha’s handsome face.  “And a dog can have many ‘bitches.’”

            InuYasha smiled lecherously, feeling ten times worse than Miroku.  “I’ll tell her.  If she doesn’t ‘sit’ me to death, I’ll let you know what she says.”

~~~~~

            InuYasha and Kagura cleaned the den together, collecting the remains of what fruits they had eaten, the fruits they had not, and washing the furs that they had soiled with their sexual activities.  Once finished, they stepped out of the cave into the outside forest’s early morning sunlight, InuYasha carrying his Tetsuseiga once again.  He and she parted reluctantly, sharing another kiss as a promise for the future before Kagura deployed her giant magic feather and flew away upon it.  InuYasha watched her disappear into the horizon and began to run back to Edo, his mind racing with excitement as he had lost Tetsuseiga only briefly, and gained a wife and child.

            Once he returned to Edo, InuYasha hoped that at the very least, Kagome could forgive him.

**-End-**


End file.
